


Trapped (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Fifteen: During a Fight, Desperation, Gen, Men Crying, Omorashi, Omovember, Trapped, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Diego’s leg was still trapped under the tractor, and he could see the snow melting beneath him. He almost regretted calling for his siblings now.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 14





	Trapped (Omovember 2020)

Diego desperately struggled to crawl out from under the tractor, but his leg was trapped. He let out a small grunt of discomfort before realising that he had to pee. Badly. He’d been so caught up in the fight that he didn’t even notice.

He called out for his siblings, the cold snow seeping through his pants. He felt anxiety begin to overwhelm him, realising that if his siblings didn’t come to the rescue soon, he’d wet himself. He’d been potty trained later than most of his siblings, and always bullied for it. Of course, Luther was the first. Even as a two-year-old he bragged about how he was the only sibling out of diapers. Five had been next, followed by Allison. Then Vanya and Ben were potty trained at a similar time. Diego had finally been potty trained after that, and Klaus was last, but continued to wet the bed until he was about eight or nine.

If he had an accident now, Diego wasn’t sure what he’d do. His siblings would surely tease him for it. He realised that his cheeks were wet and cold, and so were his legs. The cold snow was impacting his ability to hold it, he was sure of it.

The pain in his leg was becoming difficult to bear, and he called out again, hoarsely, and Allison’s head turned in his direction. Finally, they’d noticed him.

He squirmed frantically, realising that he probably wouldn’t be able to make it if they didn’t hurry up. Diego understood that they were coming as fast as they could, but he was growing more desperate by the second, and time was running out.

Diego felt a tiny spurt of pee escape and gasped, grabbing his crotch with both hands. However, he had to let go once his siblings came to his rescue.

“Hey, what took you so long?” Diego asked irritably, feeling a sudden, uninvited warmth begin to spread beneath him. _No, no, no, no, no…_

“Well, we’re here now. You wanna stop complaining?” Luther started to lift the tractor.

“O-ohh…” Diego felt a wave of relief flood through him as he saw the snow melt beneath him, his legs growing warm as he lost control.

The others stared awkwardly as he managed to wriggle out from under the tractor. He didn’t know what was worse: that he’d just wet himself in front of all his siblings, or that Luther had to help free him.

“Come on, we have to go and help Five.” Allison ignored what had just happened out of respect, and they all followed her towards the barn.

“Hey, it’s no big deal, man. You were trapped-”

“Shut up, Klaus.” Diego muttered, before suddenly feeling guilty. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Klaus smiled. “I know you didn’t.”


End file.
